White lie
by Brain31washed
Summary: How far can you go for someone over something?...


"Lucy, I will be going now...talk to you later, bye"

Beep

With a click from the other end of the line; the conversation ended up. The line went dead, however a blonde woman doesn't let go of her mobile phone yet. She stared at the phone's screen, trying to recall the conversation that had occur to her and to the other person on the other line.

_'Another lonely night huh..'_

The blonde woman sighed, her brown orbs scanning the inside of the house. Her gaze landed on the wall clock, indicating the time- it was late.

If its just any normal day she would be pissed. Her boyfriend of three years, as well as fiance was barely coming home due to his work. Her pink headed, idiotic yet lovable boyfriend works under the police force. Lucy was so proud of him and in return her man will do better on his job just to please her, but of course her Natsu still doesn't forget the fact that he will be married to a lovely woman. He would always surprise her and make her happy, in which Lucy would be really thankful. However this time its different.

Natsu was so busy with his job that he was rarely home. His been getting a lot of assignments lately, she can't blame him because its his job as an officer. Yet, she can't push the feeling that she's being left alone and she missed him so terribly much that it hurt.

* * *

He doesn't want to, but he have to.

After he had ended up the call, Natsu Dragneel had his eyes fixed on the phone's screen for a couple of minutes. He had feeling guilty- no worse than that. He was supposedly a man of justice, however he was not...telling lies instead of truth to his soon to be wife was a big mistake.. and he knows it.

An officer under the police force for almost six years, Natsu Dragneel had handled a lot of cases. Each of them weighing differently whether it be robbery, kidnapping, suicide, homicide and murder. He was good on his job, because he love it. He wanted to solve cases and put the bad guys behind bars, earning him a name on the society. And of all the cases he had handled this one at hand was the most difficult, not because of the case itself but because it would involve his beloved Lucy.

The pink headed man was assigned to be an undercover agent to an illegal organization whose dealings was all about drugs and human trafficking. Together with some of the best people on the work force- they were assigned the job.

Now the question is- 'how was his fiancee involved?'

Due to some serious information from their intel, the group assigned was strictly prohibited to utter any single word about the case...to anyone anytime anywhere...

Total secrecy

Natsu would really love to tell his woman the reason for his occasional absence but the job comes first, along the safety of anyone involved whether they may be friend or family.

* * *

one message received: 'Hi Natsu, how are you? please, take care always. I love you'

Onyx orbs stared at the cellphone screen, eyes full of love yet with a tint of sadness. He wanted to reply, tell her he loves her too and assure her that he's doing fine, however their current situation right now hasn't allowed him to.

The days and nights had become much longer for Lucy. Lately, she noticed that she's getting tired a lot of times, even if its just a simple task. She also has a hard time breathing especially during the night. The blonde woman thought that maybe it was just an effect of worrying about her man. However it turns much worse than she had expected...

She was diagnosed with a congestive cardiac failure.

When she had learned the news, she felt that her world had stopped. Her mind was battling whether to tell Natsu or not, causing her countless tears to cascade her cheeks every night until she falls asleep.

Levy had learned about her best friends dilemma and had tried a lot to support her. The blue haired woman was a doctor herself and had advised Lucy to undergo a heart transplant. She had also advised the blonde beauty to tell Natsu her current situation and assure him that everything will be alright. In which Lucy had gladly accepted.

With a determined spirit she will tell Natsu her current situation.

* * *

"Dragneel and Strauss I assume you both know what to do" It was not a question but a statement given by Erza Scarlet, Inspector of Magnolia crime investigation unit.

"Leave it to us, we know what to do" replied Lisanna Strauss, one of the newest member of the division. She glanced at her partner whose silently looking elsewhere.

They were staying at a hotel together with the other officers from their department. That night would be the night where they would uncover the truth about the illegal dealings happening inside the said hotel.

With precision, the two agents entered a hall where a party was currently being held. Wearing their formal attire, the two of them doesn't look like normal officers as they smoothly mingle with a lot of people inside the hall. They were able to hide the fact that they were there not to party but to arrest a lot of smugglers and traffickers.

With quick eyes Natsu was able to spot the person of interest. A guy with thick black hair, whose ends were sticking out everywhere. His face was pale yet a bigger emphasis on his crimson eyes, two orbs void of emotion and feelings. His name was Midnight.

The detective had heard a lot about this man while he was working undercover on the organization. However, there is much more worse person than Midnight and that was the man Natsu had spotted walking beside him. Midnight's father also known as Brain.

"I have spotted the target...everyone on your positions"

Through his wireless microphone, he delivered the message to the other officers around the area. He knew Gray and Gajeel will soon follow behind.

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of brown eyes are also following his movements- excitement shining through them...

* * *

Lucy wasn't expecting to see her fiance on the party. It happened that the desserts she will be catering will be served to that gathering. Her eyes followed his movements and decided to go after him. The woman thought that Natsu was quite in a hurry, but didn't mind it instead she doubled her steps so she can be near him. Excited to see him, Lucy started to jog only to halt moments later because of what she saw.

Natsu was kissing another woman...

She thought that maybe her mind was playing tricks on her, that's why she was seeing something different. Her delicate hands had moved on its own to rub her eyes, feeling irritated that some dust had entered her brown orbs. She just suddenly felt that it wasn't dust that irritates her but the feeling of utmost rejection and betrayal. Tears silently flow on her cheeks, the nights of loneliness beginning to come back on her memories.

Natsu was so focused on following the trail of the two men in front of him that he wasn't able to notice more men in suits following behind them. It was a deserted hallway and luckily, his partner on mission Lissana was quick to notice the footsteps coming their way. With a message from Gajeel, Lissana was able think of a way to get rid of suspicions from the coming criminals. That is, to kiss Natsu Dragneel full on the lips.

The man was so shocked, but recover immediately after sensing the incoming danger. The only solution was to act out.

"Natsu..."

His eyes shut open after hearing his name. His sensitive hearing can't just easily forget that voice. The detective immediately moved his pink head towards the direction of the voice only to his fiancee rigidly standing in front of them.

Silence occurred between them, even Lissana had forgotten to breath for a moment because of so much tension. The people they were after was also forgotten.

"Lucy...what are you doing here?" He asked, afraid of the reaction that he was about to receive.

"I- I..um happen to h-hold a catering service here.." her throat was a little constricted and her tears were threatening to fall again. But she needed to hold back.

Her brown eyes darted to the woman beside Natsu, her blue eyes looked downward to avoid eye contact.

Natsu was waiting...waiting for a palm to connect to his face, a voice to scream and shout at him and angry hateful words to eat his conscience..but nothing had come. Instead a small and fragile voice had come out of her lips- a heartbreaking question...

"Do you love her?" Lucy asked. This time Gray and Gajeel had arrived and had happened to hear the question, but didn't bother to stop. They proceed to their main mission, however Gray had whipped his head to his rivals direction when he heard the answer to Lucy's question.

"Yes..I do, I like her Lucy...I'm sorry". With a straight face, onyx eyes directed to the woman in front of her; Natsu Dragneel made the biggest lie.

His partner's blue eyes had become wide after hearing the lie he made. She knew that he was lying and she never intended for that kiss to be serious...it was just an excuse for those people they were after to not get suspicious of them. She didn't even have feelings for the pink haired man. Her light blue eyes darted upwards to look at the man beside her, but in doing so she realized that maybe Natsu has his reasons for doing it. Lissana just decided that after this mission, she will apologized to Lucy.

Unconciously Lucy's trembling fingers finds its way to hold the silver bond situated on her left hand. Mustering a little more courage she continued to ask her fiance "is this the reason why your not always home?"...

Natsu, not wanting to further continue the conversation decided to end it in what can be usually said "Look Lucy..I'll explain everything to you, but I just needed to finish something...I'm sorry..." his mind was whirling with thoughts at that moment, yet he don't have any other choice. They're in the middle of a mission that if it ever fails not only will it leave a big blow to the whole police force, but will be an escape route for the criminals.

It hurts, seeing that his the one hurting her and as much as he wanted to hold her and kiss her right away he just can't do that. The only thing that he's capable of doing was uttering those words "I'm sorry Luce..so sorry"

She's going to break down. Not only tears were threatening to fall, but her mind and body as well. Looking deeply in the eyes of the man she had ever loved, the blonde woman decided to just let him go.

_'It will be a waist of your time if I get angry at you and I don't like to blame you for loving someone better than me...because I always believe that a heart can't be force to like or love someone...I don't have much time...'_

Her lips were getting pale, still she managed to smile "You don't have to be sorry Natsu..." onyx eyes stared down at her brown eyes, not liking were this conversation is going "I'm letting you go..."

His world stop

He didn't want this to happen_ 'No Lucy, please don't say that..' _

"Natsu...I just wanted you to know that.. I am so happy that you gave me a chance to be with you.." her voice as cracking but she needed to get through with this "... I want you to be happy..s-so I'm letting you go...I love you...goodbye.."

She turned, feet slowly trudging the way out of that place. Her slender legs brought her unconsciously to the hotel gardens, there the wind went passed through her making her blonde hair sway by its movements. The night looked so calm, the only sound being heard were the rustling of the leaves. Seeing the place deserted, she fell on her knees and did the only thing she knew out of extinct..cry...

* * *

The pink haired man was so lost at his own world, he had just witnessed the woman he loved dearly walked out of his life. He hadn't notice that the raven haired officer decided to return to his side to check if everything was okay, however the scene says that it wasn't.

"Natsu Dragneel aren't you going after her?" asks his partner Lissana.

"No...there are much more important matter at this point'' he turned his back, onyx orbs hidden under his bangs. His handsome face devoid of any emotion.

After a week of continuous battle against the organization they were after, the magnolia police department were able to arrest the people behind it. The mission went successful thanks to the cooperation of the whole group. The media was on high alerts, airing the first piece of information they had gotten from the police as soon as possible.

The government was so overwhelmed of what had happened that they decided to give recognition to the officers who were on the lead of the investigation.

The chief of MPD Macarov Dreyar decided to also held a separate celebration for the efforts his men had made. A lot of officers were present and the mood was so light while the celebration was being held. However the pink haired man who had just received a recognition award was so quiet in one corner that some of his colleagues weren't comfortable of the silence he was making.

"Gray, I heard from Lissana of what had happened. Is Natsu alright?" Erza was one of the childhood friends of Natsu and she can't help but feel sorry for both him and his fiancee Lucy.

The raven haired man directed his attention towards the man they were talking about. "No his not..his obviously not'' Gray Fullbuster was also a childhood friend of Natsu. Though they always quarrel with each other he was the guy who can understand Natsu a lot of times, they wouldn't be the best of friends slash rivals for nothing. "For now lets just leave him be...he needs space as well as time"

* * *

The mission was a success, the people behind the case were already in jail, in other words he is now free to go back to his woman's side. He will be able to explain everything to her, however his other self whispers to him that he won't be able to do that anymore.

The man stepped on the balcony, eyes directed to the clear night sky. He sees the stars..a lot of them twinkling and it reminds him of the times Lucy would tell her stories about them. He missed those times just as badly as he missed the woman making memories with him.

'I wanted to see you so badly...Lucy'

Just as he was lost in his own world, a petite woman with curly blue hair approached him. At the mention of his name, the young man moved his head towards the source of the voice "Levy..."

The woman who was great friends with the couple wasted no time in dealing with the problem at hand. She needed to break her promise she made with her best friend so she can save her life. "Natsu, I know that your busy right now and as much as I wanted to congratulate you on your success- however this comes first. Can you please...see Lu-chan? please Natsu, I'm begging you."

"What happened to her?" he was frozen in spot, his mind going haywire at the thought that something bad had happen to Lucy.

Levy gave a piece of paper to Natsu. The said man immediately run forward after seeing what was written on the paper.

Magnolia General Hospital

2nd floor, rm. 35 C, left wing

_'Lucy'_

.

His feet were running, racing against time. Passing with a lot of people making him bump with them, he doesn't have time to apologize because every minute counts. He have to reach Lucy as soon as possible.

_'Lucy..'_

His eyes focused on the white building. Just a little more push and he will reach his destination.

_'LUCY!'_

Natsu had open the door with a loud bang. He stood in shock, his eyes registering the image in his brain.

An image of a blonde woman laying in bed... "Lu...cy?"


End file.
